Soledad
by K's Dandelion
Summary: Porque InuYasha jamás llegó por ella. Prometió buscarla y nunca volvió. [Primer capítulo partícipe de La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror, en ¡Siéntate!]
1. Chapter 1

_Porque InuYasha jamás llegó por ella. Prometió buscarla y nunca volvió_ _._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Advertencia:** Fic con escenas no aptas para todo público. Si crees que puede hacerte daño, por favor abstente a leer.

— **Soledad—**

Capítulo primero partícipe en

 _ **[La lista de los fickers malditos: Mes del terror, en ¡Siéntate!]**_

 **[Horror/Angst]**

 **[Drabble]**

 _«Kagome, Kagome…»_

Sus ojos se abrieron con lentitud, sin necesidad de acostumbrarse a la escasa luz de la habitación debido a la cantidad de drogas que era obligada a consumir día a día.

Las blancas y acolchadas paredes eran lo único que tenía a su alcance además de ella misma en ese lugar. No podía siquiera moverse, se ponía en pie con costo debido a que sus brazos no podían ayudarla a sujetarse.

No distinguía los colores ya, hacía mucho que solo veía el color blanco.

Sus ojos estaban secos, ya no podía llorar siquiera.

 _«Eres como un pájaro en una jaula…»_

Se había quedado sin voz varios meses atrás, cuando su garganta no pudo con sus propios gritos desgarradores.

Había olvidado todo lo que sabía. No recordaba si había tenido una familia antes de estar ahí, su cerebro había sido completamente manipulado. El único recuerdo que jamás pudieron borrar fue el de _él._

— _Siempre voy a protegerte._

 _¡NO!_

 _«Nunca podrás ser libre…»_

Abrió la boca, intentando gritar y llamar a quien _debía_ ser su salvador, pero ningún sonido salió de la misma, tan solo su seco respirar.

Pataleó, se removió y convulsionó con desesperación, sin sentir dolor alguno debido a la seguridad del lugar.

Quería estirar los brazos y golpear algo, quería gritar, quería salir de allí, quería que _él_ viniera por ella.

La camisa de fuerza le impidió cualquier movimiento que intentó hacer con sus brazos y sintió los ojos arder pero sin ser capaces de liberar una sola lágrima.

 _¡No!_

Su interior gritaba, lloraba y sollozaba escandalosamente, pero en ese lugar nadie podría oírle, ni siquiera ella misma.

— _¡No hay forma en la que te deje sola!_

Un grito seco fue todo lo que pudo emitir, un grito casi inaudible. Una lágrima seca cayó de su ojo derecho, no alcanzando a llegar siquiera a la mitad de su mejilla.

Porque InuYasha jamás llegó por ella. Prometió buscarla y nunca volvió.

Él la había abandonado y había permitido que se la llevaran a ese lugar, ella alegó tanto que él llegaría que la creyeron loca.

 _¡InuYasha!_

E hizo lo único que podía hacer, lo único que le daba la libertad su maltrecho cuerpo.

Se mordió el labio con desdén hasta sentir la sangre brotar y continuó hasta que pudo sentir el _dolor_.

Porque tampoco sentía eso, solo sentía el sufrimiento de su atormentada alma que luchaba por ser liberada.

Su cuerpo, de pronto, cayó inconsciente al mullido suelo como si fuera tan solo plomo pesado.

—La paciente 153 tuvo una crisis.

Y dejó que la droga le recorriera la sangre y albergó la esperanza en lo poco que le quedaba de raciocinio, en el lugar más profundo de su mente.

Porque lo único que aun recordaba era a _ese hombre_ prometiéndole cosas que jamás cumplió y que jamás cumpliría. Pero sus destrozados sentimientos y su seco corazón añoraban aun por él. Ella aun añoraba por él. Lo añoraba _a él._

— _¿Te quedarás conmigo, Kagome?_

 _ **Continuará…**_


	2. Chapter 2

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Porque InuYasha jamás llegó por ella. Prometió buscarla y nunca volvió_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

 **Nota:** Agradezcan a Say's DAIK, porque esta cosa no iba a continuar XD

— **Soledad—**

 _Capítulo segundo_

— ¿No puedo entrar a verla, entonces?

Cada semana, durante sus momentos libres, la señora Higurashi iba al psiquiátrico a visitar a su hija, mas nunca le dejaban verla. Eso desde hacía casi cinco años atrás, desde el trágico accidente que se negaba con todas sus fuerzas a recordar.

—Lo sentimos, señora. —le contestó el hombre que estaba parado frente a ella con una bata blanca puesta y unos documentos en la mano. Fácil se podía adivinar que era el médico encargado de Kagome. —No es conveniente para la salud de la paciente. —sus palabras fueron puñales. —Lo sabe usted bien.

La señora Higurashi tapó un sollozo con su mano, dejando que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas y abrazándose a sí misma como único medio de consolación. Desde el día en que su hija había sido internada nada había vuelto a ser lo mismo. Pasaba cada uno de los días sufriendo porque sabía que su hija lo hacía más que ella y eso le partía el alma en cientos de pequeños e insignificantes pedazos.

— ¿Podrá recuperarse algún día?

Esa fue la pregunta que desde hacía años le rondaba la cabeza pero que nunca lograba hacer. Había salido de sus labios en un murmullo y con voz ahogada, anhelante. Sus ojos se habían opacado, quedando casi sin brillo en la espera de lo que el capacitado frente a ella pudiera decirle, sabiendo de ante mano que no quería saberlo, pero lo necesitaba.

—No voy a mentirle, señora. —comenzó a hablar el hombre con voz firme. —Los medicamentos que debemos aplicarle deben haber quemado del todo sus neuronas. Ella no tiene recuerdos, no conoce a nadie. —juntó sus manos para estar más cómodo al momento de hablar. —Ha perdido la voz. Cuando aun poseía la capacidad del habla solo gritaba una cosa.

Los ojos de la señora Higurashi chocaron con los del médico en una súplica silenciosa.

— ¿Qué era? —le pidió continuar mientras sentía un nudo en la garganta, preparándose para lo que se avecinase.

—InuYasha. —contestó él. —Le pedía ayuda a quien sea que llevara ese nombre en sus alucinaciones.

La mujer se llevó una mano al pecho, sintiéndolo oprimirse y llenarse de angustia. Ese nombre le resonaba en la cabeza, pero no lograba descubrir si era real o si solo estaba ahí porque Kagome lo mencionaba. Ese nombre sonaba a salvación, pero también era el causante de todo su sufrimiento.

—Ella ya no es quien solía ser antes, señora. —la voz del doctor resonó en los vacíos pasillos. —Su mente está rota y ya nada podemos hacer.

Y, con esa declaración, se despidió y dejó a la mujer ahí, con lágrimas resbalando por sus mejillas y todas las esperanzas destrozadas.

No había nada en el mundo que deseara tanto como ver a su hija y saber que estaría bien, que recordaría todo y que pudiera ser libre.

— _No se preocupe, señora. Cuidaré bien de Kagome. Volverá a casa sana y salva, lo prometo._

 _ **Continuará…**_


	3. Chapter 3

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Porque InuYasha jamás llegó por ella. Prometió buscarla y nunca volvió_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

— **Soledad—**

 _Capítulo tercero_

Sus pasos la guiaron de forma lenta hacia su hogar luego de otro día de intento de visita al psiquiátrico. Sentía que su corazón ya no latía, que había dejado de funcionar mucho tiempo atrás y que las lágrimas de sus ojos se habían secado junto con los mismos, dejándole un ardor insoportable al no poder humedecerlos por cuenta propia.

 _«Tal vez debería considerar el acabar con su agonía y ponerla a dormir»_

Las palabras del médico resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. Poner a dormir a su hija sería sinónimo a que se alejara del sufrimiento… Pero era sinónimo también de _matar_ a su propia hija, su primogénita. Los médicos no podían hacer nada si ella no firmaba el consentimiento, pero firmarlo sería condenarse a sí misma y a toda su familia, Kagome incluida.

Subió las escaleras del templo sintiendo su destino cada vez más cerca y más lejos al mismo tiempo. Sus pies actuaban de forma mecánica, segura, mientras que en su interior la peor de las batallas se debatía.

— _¿Por qué es necesario que Kagome vaya a esa tal "escuela"?_

Sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, sintiendo como si esas palabras las hubieran dicho justo frente a ella, pero estaba sola y, sin darse cuenta, sus pies se habían detenido a la sombra del gran árbol milenario, el atraviesa épocas y edades.

 _»El Goshimboku me trae paz, mamá. —La suave voz dejó ir sus palabras en un susurro melodioso y puro. —Gracias a él soy como soy ahora._

Sus pasos la guiaron hasta quedar exactamente cara a cara con el árbol, aquel que le traía tantos recuerdos a ella como a todos sus seres queridos.

El árbol estaba plano, liso. Era como si jamás nadie hubiera intentado lastimar a ese árbol. Ni una ardilla, ni un perro… El árbol estaba impecable y se veía magnífico, casi refulgente a sus ojos.

— ¿No había…?—detuvo sus propias palabras antes de que terminaran de salir de sus labios, pero su mente logró completar esa pregunta.

 _¿No había una cicatriz en el centro del árbol?_

¿Una cicatriz? ¿De qué? Ese árbol había sido así como lo veía desde que era una niña, seguro que desde muchísimo antes que eso. Pero, si era así, ¿por qué sentía que la paz que el árbol le transmitía le traía desesperación al mismo tiempo?

 _»InuYasha estuvo unido a este árbol por cincuenta años. —el tono de su voz era melancólico. —Y aquí fue donde lo conocí._

¿Por qué a ella también se le venía ese nombre? No podía recordar a nadie que llevara un nombre parecido a aquel.

Sus ojos recorrieron el ancho tronco del árbol durante unos minutos más antes de que sus pies dieran vuelta y la llevaran hacia el interior de su casa. Mantuvo una mano sobre su pecho, sintiendo que no podía responder a la pregunta que minutos antes había formulado para sí y acumulando más angustia en su destrozado interior.

¿De qué era esa cicatriz?

 _ **Continuará…**_


	4. Chapter 4

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Porque InuYasha jamás llegó por ella. Prometió buscarla y nunca volvió_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

— **Soledad—**

 _Capítulo cuarto_

Sus párpados entreabiertos le dejaban contemplar la oscuridad que en esos momentos la rodeaba. Sus labios secos y agrietados dejaban escapar su aliento de vida, que parecía opacarse con el pasar de los días.

Se encontraba acostada de lado en el piso con los brazos extendidos hacia adelante. Ya no era necesario que la mantuvieran atada, las drogas la habían consumido por completo. No podía sentir su cuerpo, era como si su mente se hubiera desprendido por completo de él. De lo único que era consciente era que se encontraba completamente sola. Había sido apartada de su mundo y había sido encerrada como si tuviera cuarentena.

Estaba sola, rota.

 _«InuYasha siempre vino por mí… Él nunca me abandonaría…»_

Pero ella se había dado cuenta de la única verdad, esa que le dejaba un gran hueco en el pecho: InuYasha jamás volvería, ni siquiera había intentado buscarla. Había roto su promesa y la había dejado de lado.

 _«Prometimos que estaríamos siempre juntos, ¿no?»_

Pero ahora estaba sola, sin los recuerdos de los que alguna vez debieron ser su familia, su hogar. Las imágenes de la persona que más amaba en el mundo eran las únicas que no se iban, pero parecían momentos tan lejanos que comenzaba a creer que tal vez solo fueron simples alucinaciones y que tal vez, solo tal vez sí estaba loca, como todos creían que lo estaba.

Luego abría los ojos y se miraba en ese lugar tan tétrico y deprimente y solo deseaba poder recordar cómo y por qué estaba ahí. Deseaba saber en qué se había equivocado, por qué no podía recordar… Por qué InuYasha jamás volvió por ella…

Había prometido buscarla, pero él jamás volvió.

Se había convertido en un sueño lejano, casi un espejismo. Parecía tan cercano pero estaba demasiado lejos de su alcance.

Quería que él apareciera destrozando las paredes con el único propósito de sacarla de ese lugar y estar con ella, de salvarla de sí misma y de todo lo demás.

Ella quería a InuYasha, no importaba el dolor y el sufrimiento. La añoranza de encontrarse con él le daba vida y le consumía a la vez.

Porque creía tener esperanzas… Porque su corazón aun añoraba lo que jamás tendría. El amor que guardaba hacia ese hombre la había destrozado, pero era lo único que la mantenía conectada a lo que quedaba de su mundo, a lo que quedaba de la que alguna vez fue _Kagome_ …

 _ **Continuará…**_


	5. Chapter 5

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Porque InuYasha jamás llegó por ella. Prometió buscarla y nunca volvió_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

— **Soledad—**

 _Capítulo quinto_

—No creíste en serio que esas palabras fueron una promesa de amor eterno, ¿cierto?

 _«Te protegeré, aunque me cueste la vida.»_

Kagome dirigió su mirada hacia la silueta masculina que permanecía en frente de ella. Los intensos ojos del color de la miel taladraban los suyos propios del color del océano. Esos ojos la miraban de una manera que sentía traspasar su alma, congelándola desde dentro. Él la veía como si ella fuera una cosa insignificante, sin valor alguno.

— ¿Por qué querría yo estar con alguien como tú?

Ella no respondió, no podía hacerlo.

Sabía perfectamente que la persona en frente suyo había sido creada por su propia mente, así que lo único que se sentía capaz de hacer era inspeccionar al InuYasha frente a ella, tal cual y como lo recordaba. La única diferencia era su mirada. Parecía que estuviera observando a un insecto al que aplastar, así lo percibía.

Pero ella sabía quién era él en verdad. Sabía que InuYasha tenía un corazón más grande que el de un humano corriente y, lo más importante, sabía que él sentía, aunque solo fuera eso, algún afecto por ella.

A pesar de todo eso, ver su silueta frente a ella le angustiaba de sobre manera. Sentía que perdería lo poco que le quedaba de cordura. Ni siquiera podía hablarle, no podía levantarse tampoco. Lo único que podía hacer era observarlo desde su postura en el suelo de la habitación, con el cabello sobre su rostro, sin poder apartarlo con sus manos.

—Eras un estorbo. Todos sabían que solo te estaba usando para derrotar a Naraku.

Una lágrima solitaria resbaló por la pálida mejilla de la mujer.

— _No lo escuches, Kagome. Él jamás te abandonaría y tú lo sabes._

Sus ojos se cerraron, escasos de vida y energía y de entre sus labios salió un último suspiro, seco. Su corazón se detuvo en ese instante, sintiéndose completamente incapaz de seguir latiendo a un ritmo considerable, siendo consumido completamente por la angustia y la pena. Dejó que el dolor en el pecho la consumiera, aceptando de antemano su destino, el cual había sido sellado desde el instante en el cual Kikyô decidió morir junto a la Shikon.

Su cuerpo se quedó quieto, rígido.

 _» Lo siento, InuYasha…_

 _ **Continuará…**_


	6. Chapter 6

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Porque InuYasha jamás llegó por ella. Prometió buscarla y nunca volvió_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

— **Soledad—**

 _Capítulo sexto_

Depositó sus manos sobre la mesa, viéndolas temblar de manera involuntaria. Nunca en su vida había sentido tanta angustia, se sentía el ser más miserable de toda la tierra. Había perdido. Había firmado los papeles. Era un monstruo y una madre terrible.

Esperaba que su amada hija pudiera perdonarla, pero era la única forma de acabar con su sufrimiento de una vez por todas. Kagome no merecía todo lo que le estaba pasando, merecía ser feliz, merecía estar en paz, y eso era justo lo que ella, como madre, deseaba darle.

La decisión no había sido nada fácil. Estaba decidiendo sobre la vida de su hija. Luego de recibir la noticia de que Kagome había sufrido un paro cardíaco tomó la decisión de acabar de una vez con su sufrimiento, pero esa decisión la atormentaría toda la vida. Era su hija, su pequeña. Tan solo tenía diecisiete años, era una niña.

En tan solo doce horas su hija la abandonaría para siempre. La poca esperanza que había albergado hasta entonces se había esfumado.

Aun podía ver la sonrisa de su hija y sus brillantes ojos, destilando alegría. También podía ver sus ojos tristes, preocupados, aburridos, alarmados… Su ceño fruncido y sus ojos destilando rabia, con un brillo singular destellando en ellos.

Sin saberlo, junto a la imagen de su hija enojada pudo ver una silueta más alta que ella, dirigiéndole a su hija la misma mirada enfadada que ella le dirigía, junto con el mismo brillo que había alcanzado a ver en los ojos de Kagome, pero esta vez estaban en unos ojos de un singular color ámbar.

Ella conocía ese brillo a la perfección. Era el brillo que siempre poseía una mirada apasionada… y enamorada.

¿Quién era esa persona que había visto junto al recuerdo de su hija? Tenía la sensación de haber visto esos ojos en algún lado, pero no podía recordarlo. Era como si tuviera una laguna mental, como si hubiera olvidado a alguien realmente importante…

— _Mamá, no dejes que InuYasha salga de la casa, por favor._

Sus ojos se quedaron en blanco por un momento cuando le pareció captar la voz de Kagome.

— ¿InuYasha? —preguntó para sí misma.

Recordaba que el médico de su hija había mencionado ese nombre en ciertas ocasiones. Kagome solía decir ese nombre muchas veces antes de ser internada.

— _¡Estoy bien, mamá! ¡InuYasha vendrá por mí, él lo hará!_ —vio el rostro de su hija empañado en lágrimas. — _¡Él siempre ha venido por mí! ¿Por qué no puedes recordarlo?_

Ella solía ir corriendo al pozo del templo, ese que se hallaba abandonado desde hacía muchos años. Solía decir que si el pozo estaba sellado él no podría ir a buscarla, pero ese pozo llevaba sellado más de doscientos años. Además, era un pozo común y corriente, solo que solía ser utilizado para echar los huesos de demonios ancestrales.

No había nada fuera de lo común con ese pozo, ¿cierto?

 _ **Continuará…**_


	7. Chapter 7

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Porque InuYasha jamás llegó por ella. Prometió buscarla y nunca volvió_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

— **Soledad—**

 _Capítulo séptimo_

Sus dedos rozaron con suavidad el borde de la losa de piedra que tapaba el pozo que llevaba más de quinientos años en ese lugar, que ahora era el templo en el cual vivía. Acarició también con cuidado unos pergaminos dorados que eran utilizados como sellos.

¿Por qué su hija había estado tan obsesionada con ese viejo pozo? Llevaba más de media hora frente a él y aun no podía comprender el motivo. Solo era un viejo pozo abandonado, no tenía nada de especial.

— ¿Mamá?

La mujer se giró lentamente al escuchar la voz de su hijo menor regresando de la escuela. Debió de haber llegado a casa y, al no encontrarla, decidió revisar todo el templo.

— ¿Estás bien, mamá?

Sôta avanzó hacia su madre. Había crecido en esos últimos años, puesto que ya debía de haber alcanzado la estatura de su madre.

La señora Higurashi solo asintió y le sonrió a su hijo.

— ¿Me ayudas a quitar esta losa? —le preguntó a su hijo, poniendo su mano sobre la piedra que tapaba el pozo.

Sôta parpadeó confundido.

— ¿No se supone que no ha sido tocada en doscientos años?

—Sí. —la mujer dejó ir un suspiro y dirigió su agotada vista hacia el pozo. —Pero Kagome estuvo tanto tiempo tratando de hacerlo…—una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla. —Que quiero, aunque sea algo tonto, ver el interior.

La mirada del joven se entristeció al escuchar el nombre de su hermana mayor, pero trató de mantenerse firme por su madre. Sabía perfectamente lo que le ocurriría a su hermana en unas cuantas horas y, aunque llorara por dentro, no podía darse el lujo de perder la compostura frente a su madre, ella lo necesitaba.

Juntos quitaron los pergaminos dorados que sellaban el pozo y, con mucho esfuerzo, lograron apartar la piedra, que cayó junto al pozo partiéndose por la mitad.

Hubo un pequeño momento de silencio antes de que la señora Higurashi decidiera dan el primer paso y asomarse dentro del pozo. Sôta, guiado por su curiosidad, apoyó sus manos en el borde del pozo y se asomó dentro, igual que su madre.

Ambos se quedaron viendo el interior del pozo por un largo tiempo. No se distinguía nada dentro, solo oscuridad, vacío.

—Supongo que fue una idea un poco tonta. —la mujer trató de tomarse la situación con algo de humor.

Sôta suspiró y luego le sonrió a su madre.

—Regresemos a casa, debes de estar hambriento. —le sonrió ella a su hijo.

Salieron juntos de la caseta del pozo y, antes de comenzar a caminar hacia la casa, el sonido de un golpe que provenía de la caseta del pozo los detuvo. Ambos se voltearon instantáneamente por el susto, creyendo que encontrarían a algún malhechor queriendo husmear por los alrededores.

— ¡¿Dónde está Kagome?!

Ambos se quedaron de piedra al ver que la pregunta, formulada con desesperación, venía de un muchacho. Un muchacho de traje rojo y cabello plateado. Pero no fue eso lo que llamó la atención de ambos espectadores, sino el color singular de sus ojos.

Unos ojos color ámbar.

 _ **Continuará…**_


	8. Chapter 8

_._

 _._

 _._

 _Porque InuYasha jamás llegó por ella. Prometió buscarla y nunca volvió_ _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 **Disclaimer:** 犬夜叉 (Inu-Yasha) pertenece única y exclusivamente a  Takahashi Rumiko.

— **Soledad—**

 _Capítulo octavo_

Se quedaron perplejos al ver como el muchacho que estaba frente a ellos olfateaba el aire, como si fuera un perrito.

 _«¿Un perrito?»_ pensó Sôta para sí, como si eso fuera la clave de algo importante.

Y, entonces, se dio cuenta.

— ¡InuYasha! —exclamó con sorpresa. — ¡InuYasha-no-niichan!

— ¿InuYasha? —exclamó la mujer al lado suyo en voz baja, reconociendo claramente el nombre, pero no a la persona frente a ella.

¿Por qué ese muchacho le resultaba tan familiar? ¿Por qué Sôta pudo reconocerlo? ¿Había salido del pozo?

Sôta Higurashi, aun en shock, pero habiéndolo reconocido, se apresuró a ir al encuentro del chico con orejas de perro.

— ¡InuYasha! ¡Tienes que ir con Kagome!

El hombre con orejas de perro lo inspeccionó durante unos contados microsegundos, habiéndolo reconocido desde que salió del pozo.

Llevaba mucho tiempo intentando cruzar ese pozo, pero estaba sellado. Durante muchas noches pudo sentir como Kagome lo llamaba con desesperación, como si estuviera viviendo un auténtico infierno. Y él no podía hacer nada. No podía cruzar por el pozo y no podía saber exactamente que le estaba pasando a Kagome. Se sintió impotente sabiendo que no podía hacer nada por ella, pero nunca se rindió.

— ¿Dónde está Kagome? —repitió.

— ¡Puedo llevarte con ella! —se apresuró a contestar Sôta.

Su madre veía la escena sin comprender nada. Estaba segura de haber visto a ese hombre en alguna parte, pero no podía recordarlo por alguna razón.

—Sube. —le dijo InuYasha, indicándole que subiera a su espalda.

Sôta no perdió tiempo. Se subió a la espalda del medio demonio y este partió sin perder tiempo, dejando a la señora Higurashi sola frente a su casa.

Ella no comprendía. ¿Ese era el InuYasha que su hija nombraba tanto? ¿Era real? ¿Había salido del pozo? ¿Cómo era eso posible? No podía comprenderlo, por muy familiar que ese joven le pareciera. Si todo lo que pensaba era cierto y Kagome siempre tuvo la razón, entonces…

— ¡Oh, no! —lloró.

Ella era la culpable, había condenado a su hija a una muerte tranquila pero segura. Debía apresurarse a comunicarse con los encargados del lugar para que detuvieran el proceso. No quería que su hija sufriera más por su culpa.

 _ **Continuará…**_


End file.
